My Secret
by Maya Clearwater
Summary: Ever wonder why the Janitor is so nice to Elliot? This is my first scrubs fic....so please review. No flames...be nice to the little newbie.


Secrets  
  
D/C- I don't own Scrubs or any of the characters. So NBC, don't sue me. I might work for you one day.  
  
'Ah, the daily reading of Sissy-Boy's diary,' the Janitor thought as he opened up the small green book.  
  
"Today Turk beat me at basketball (again). Maybe if I wouldn't chicken out every time Ed tried to block me Turk wouldn't kick my ass," he read aloud. He was just about finished when he heard the door of the locker-room open. The Janitor quickly replaced JD's diary in his locker and returned to mopping the floor.  
  
"Urg, that son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled slamming her fists into the locker, "Ouch." Her knees buckled and she collapsed into the bench. She buried her face in her shaking hands and sobbed.  
  
He heard the blonde's sobs and his heart sank. He hesitantly walked over to her.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Elliot looked up and saw her Janitor friend, the one JD hated.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. His voice was filled with such compassion. She wondered how someone could hate such a kind man.  
  
"I'm fine." She said as more tears slid out of her eyes.  
  
He sat down next to her. 'God, she's beautiful. Even when she's crying,' he thought to himself. He reached behind him and produced a box of tissues. He handing them to the tearful goddess.  
  
"Thanks." Elliot said as she took the tissues.  
  
"Got an issue, here's a tissue." He joked trying to cheer her up.  
  
She giggled slightly and blew her nose. He loved her laugh. It was like a symphony to his ears.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked with concern.  
  
"It-it's Dr. Kelso, he just keeps hassling me. I don't think I can take it anymore." More tears spilled out of those deep, pools of blue.  
  
"That guy is such an ass." He said, hating that man even more.  
  
"Totally."  
  
"But you shouldn't quit over that. You do such a great job, don't let a little prick like that stop you from doing what you do best."  
  
Elliot lifted her head and looked into his eyes. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. She never realized this before, but he was starting to grow on her. She now considered him as more than a "casual friend". He was truly a genuine person.  
  
"Thanks. It's nice to see that someone notices my work more than my looks. I mean what would Sacred Heart be without me? I'll tell you, a lot less perverted."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?" she asked questioningly.  
  
"No, without you, things around here would be a lot less beautiful." He said smiling.  
  
Her eyes feel to the floor and she blushed. The Janitor had just said she was beautiful. She had never felt so loved before. She didn't understand why. Paul always said she was beautiful, and JD often said that when they went out and she never felt like this when they said it.  
  
"You-you think I'm beautiful?" she asked, eyes still on the floor tiles.  
  
He put his hand on her cheek and turned her head so she faced him. "No, you're gorgeous." He leaned in closer and placed his lips on hers.  
  
Before Elliot could react to this unexpected display of affection, she suddenly found herself leaning into his kiss.  
  
He could taste her merry-cherry flavored lip gloss. Normally he hated cherries, but he'd like anything if it were on her beautiful lips. His hand drifted up to her hair and he caressed the skin behind her ear. Much to his delight, she had accepted his action.  
  
Elliot's brain went dead for about two seconds. Then she thought of something, PAUL! She pulled out of the kiss and said, "I can't, I have a boyfriend."  
  
"I know." He said disappointed.  
  
Elliot knew this was a good excuse for breaking the moment, but felt that she needed to continue. "And-and you are married."  
  
"But not happily."  
  
"A-a-also, you have a son."  
  
Now he was puzzled. "What?" Then he remembered the kid that had just appeared by his side when JD confronted him with Elliot. "Oh, yeah, I really don't have a son."  
  
"Y-you don't?"  
  
"Nope, no kids." He said.  
  
"Oh, ok. So." she didn't know what to say or do now.  
  
The Janitor realized the uncomfortable tone in Elliot's voice. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Elliot stood up and said, "No, its ok. Um.I gotta go."  
  
Sadness climbed its way into his heart. He had the feeling he was in love with her. She was going to leave, and most likely never speak to him again. If not, she probably would never be the same around him. He knew that now was not the appropriate time to tell or show her how he felt. She had a boyfriend and he was still married to Angela, even though he knew she'd leave him any day now.  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"See ya." She said leaving.  
  
He had to let her go. But it would not be good-bye forever. He could still see her every week-day. He could still talk to her, probably with JD annoyingly watching his every move and looking for a reason to prove to her that he was as JD put it, "a surly, devious, horrible excuse for a human being". He would return to her soon, but all in good time. He sighed and wheeled the mop-bucket out of the locker room.  
  
~*~  
  
JD just stood there in the entrance to the co-ed locker rooms. He was completely and utterly speechless. He had witnessed the entire scene. He now understood why the evil, heartless Janitor was so nice to Elliot. And it accrued to him that maybe he wasn't so heartless after all. JD knew he could never ever discus what happened with either of them. He had not been discovered and intended to keep it that way. From his vantage point, it looked as if they were in their own little world and (luckily) paid no attention to the gawking doctor in the doorway.  
  
Then, the realization of it all hit JD. 'Wait a tick, for the first few minutes Elliot seemed to be enjoying the kiss. AH HA! That means she must share at least some of his feelings.' He smiled to himself. 'Oh JD, you are so good at figuring out people. YOU DA MAN!'  
  
"No really I'm not." He said.  
  
'No you ARE!'  
  
"Well I guess you're right," JD looked around hoping that no one was there, "damnit JD, you gotta stop talking to yourself."  
  
"Yeah you otta get that checked out."  
  
JD looked around and saw the Janitor staring straight at him. He had come back in the room just as JD was having a fight with his ego.  
  
"Holy Shit! What are you doing here?" he asked frightened.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm mopping. Man and I thought you were a doctor." He said returning to his mopping.  
  
JD walked outside and let out a big sigh of relief. The Janitor still had no idea that he'd seen his little "encounter" with Elliot. He was still safe, for now.  
  
End chapter 


End file.
